Jenna Cavanaugh (Book Character)
Jenna Cavanaugh was a classmate of Alison DiLaurentis and the Liars who went blind in the 6th grade due to an "accident." Several years later, she was murdered for knowing too much about the DiLaurentis family and the mystery surrounding the second "A". Physical Appearance Jenna was popularly connected with the fairytale princess Snow White. She had pale skin, long black hair, cherry-colored lips, and soft green eyes.She also was quite tall and had a cute figure. Alison often called her 'Snow' but used the nickname in a mean way. Jenna was known to be very quiet and has a sweet, kind personality. Whenever she takes off her glasses, it can be seen that she has small bruises and cuts reaching from her eyes to her nose. It was said it could be from her stepbrother Toby. Biography Jenna was often the target of Alison and her crew, with jokes about her likeness to Snow White and pranks such as giving her apples dipped in toilet water. There might have been some resentment among the group about her good looks, since Hanna mentioned she was "pretty in an annoying way." One evening, Ali convinced the others to support her plan to get revenge on Jenna's stepbrother, Toby Cavanaugh, for spying on them while they were changing. Ali snuck into the Cavanaugh's yard, grabbed one of Toby's fireworks, and accidentally launched it into his tree house. She only meant to set off the firework near it, but she told Spencer she saw Toby molesting Jenna and was so surprised that the firework launched out of her hand before she realized it. As a result, the tree house caught on fire and Jenna was blinded by the explosion of the firework. Ali blackmailed Toby into taking the blame, but no one knew if Jenna saw her as well. Later the girls would come to call the infamous incident "The Jenna Thing." They felt incredibly guilty about what happened, since they agreed that Ali should prank Toby. However, three years later, Aria Montgomery finds herself taking an art class with Jenna. During a storm and power outage, Jenna reveals that she not only knew Ali set off the firework, but they planned it together as well. Jenna did not want to continue being sexually abused by Toby and told Aria that her parents gave Toby a warning: if he kept setting off fireworks from his tree house, he'd be sent away to boarding school. Though the plan worked, the cost to Jenna was immense; she also left Rosewood Day and attended a school for the blind in Philadelphia. By the time the second A wreaks significant havoc in the girls' lives, it becomes clear to Aria that Jenna knows vital information about the culprit. Unfortunately, before Aria can ask her what she knows, Jenna is found dead and stuffed in a ditch in her parents' backyard. In Wanted, it is revealed that she was murdered by the real Alison DiLaurentis. Relationships Courtney DiLaurentis: While Jenna presumably just knew her as Ali, the two seemed much closer than Courtney's regular taunts made it appear. They bonded over the fact that they had 'sibling issues' and concocted a plan to get Toby out of Rosewood. Toby Cavanaugh: Jenna did not like her stepbrother at all; in fact she was terrified of him. He molested her while she was in middle school and she desperately wanted to make him stop. Even after Toby was sent away and later committed suicide, Jenna remained relieved that he was out of her life, telling Aria, "He wasn't a very good stepbrother." Mona Vanderwaal: Jenna and Mona were very close friends throughout middle school. However, it seems they weren't close enough for Jenna to tell her about Toby molesting her. She was present on the night of the botched firework plan and received a scar on her stomach from the incident. Mona also saw Ali shoot the firework and despised her crew ever since that night. Three years later, Mona began to torment the girls as "A" in revenge for what happened to Jenna. However, she had no inkling that the whole thing was premeditated. In "Unbelievable," Jenna hints that she knows "A's" identity but is clearly too frightened to tell anyone. Aria Montgomery: Of the Pretty Little Liars, Aria is the one Jenna comes into contact with the most. The two are not really friends, though Jenna doesn't blame Aria and her old posse for her blindness at all. In fact, Aria learns the true nature of "The Jenna Thing" from the source, herself, and a few other important bits of information. In "Killer" it seemed that Jenna wanted to say something of great importance to Aria. She was outside of Aria's new home but when Aria came out to talk, she backed out rather quickly. Aria noted that she had a guilty look on her face. Alison DiLaurentis: Little is known of the relationship between Ali and Jenna, but they did meet at one point during "Courtney's" visits from the mental hospital and clinic. Jenna was one of only four people not related to the DiLaurentis family who knew that "Ali" had a twin sister. The other three people were Darren Wilden, Melissa Hastings, and Iris, Ali's "friend" from the clinic. It is uncertain whether Jenna ever figured out the twins switched places, but Ali seemed to believe she was getting to know a little too much and eventually killed her. '''Jason DiLaurentis: '''Jenna had been seen by Emily arguing with Jason at her home in "Killer." As Jenna was one of the few people to know about the twins' situation, Jason seemed to be pressing her for any secrets she knew or telling her to keep quiet. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Killed by Alison Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Females Category:Rosewood Day Students (books) Category:Acquaintances of Courtney DiLaurentis Category:Protagonist